


"I got your back"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [20]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 2 Remake - Fandom
Genre: First Meetings, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Guns, Other, Protectiveness, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine





	"I got your back"

Raccoon City had gone to chaos. I wandered around, terrified and unarmed, and ran into no one. At least not anyone alive, everyone turned into zombies! 

I stopped when I made it to the police station, which I thought could restore my hope to find someone. And even if I didn’t, I hoped it would at least be a safe shelter. Either way, I was coming in. 

I moved slowly, trying to hear any possible sounds. I was on edge, as every shadow momentarily appeared to be a figure and every minimal sound seemed a threat at first as I advanced. 

“Hello?!” I shouted to the empty building, my voice echoing against the walls. “Is anybody here?” 

I kept walking and noticed blood everywhere, it couldn’t be a good sign. As I left the main hall and immersed myself into a dark room, I wished I had at the very least a flashlight. 

My footsteps were the only thing filling the silence, which caused me chills. Just as it was starting to become too much, a terrible sound in the distance broke it. A terrifying monster-like noise, a mixture between a grunt and a scream. It sent shivers down my spine. 

I started to run in the opposite direction, trying to distance myself from the zombies that lurked in the darkness, awaiting for a new prey. As I made it to another room, I pushed the door open by leaning all my body weight in it in an attempt not to stop moving. 

Right when I thought I was safe, that terrible sound came again, this time much closer. I screamed at the top of my lungs at the sound ot if, and a second time at the sight of something horrifying. I had walked into one of them. 

The zombie lunged forward to get me, and I walked back to separate myself from it. 

“Help!!!” I frantically looked around for something to defend myself with, anything. “Somebody, please!!” 

I backed myself into a desk, and I blindly touched around until my fingers touched something hard. I immediately grabbed it and hit the zombie in the head as hard as I could. It seemed to hold it back for a moment, but when it recovered it only angered it. 

Moved by this newfound anger, the zombie lunged forward at me and this time I wasn’t fast enough to avoid it. It tackled me to the ground, where I tried to push it off me by kicking it and hitting it with the heavy name plaque in my hand. 

It was getting dangerously close to me, its disgusting mouth inching closer to my neck as I struggled to keep it back. And then it suddenly stopped moving with the sound of gunshots. One, twice, three times. And only after the fourth bullet, did it fall limply. 

I breathed heavily as I recovered from the attack, considering myself lucky that I was unharmed. I didn’t realize I could push the zombie off myself until someone did for me.

“Hey!” A voice called me, just as a light shone in my eyes. “You okay?!” 

I was shaking and felt unable to speak, but I quickly nodded my head. 

“I heard you screaming” A gloved hand came into my field of vision. “Luckily, I was close by” 

It took me a few seconds to realize they were trying to help me to my feet. I held their hand and allowed them to pull me up. I paused for a moment to slow my breathing until my heart recovered a more normal pace. 

“You sure you’re okay?” When they put a hand on my shoulder, I finally looked at my savior. 

It was a young man wearing a police uniform with a bullet proof vest. His kind blue eyes stared at me in concern, but I nodded again to ease his worry.

“Y-Yeah… Yeah” I nervously smiled at him. “Thank you… Thank you so much” 

“It’s nothing” He left his hand fall off my shoulder. “I’m just glad I could help” 

I nodded once more, still recovering from the shock and the scare. I briefly looked down to the zombie that attacked me, and I grimaced at the bloody sight of it. 

“We need to get moving” The young man took my wrist and tugged at it, correct in his assumption that I wasn’t entirely over the shock. “Can you walk? Are you hurt?” 

“I’m okay, I’m not hurt” 

“Okay, come on” 

I followed after him as he began walking, occupying his hands with reloading his weapons while he looked over his shoulder to me.

“What’s your name?”

“Y/N” 

“I’m Leon” 

“Are we the only ones…?” 

“No, there’s more people” 

“Thank God…” 

“What are you doing here, Y/N?” Leon saved his weapons, even if he held my wrist again to keep track of me as he fixed his blue eyes ahead, prepared for the danger. 

“I thought it would be safer here” To let him have both hands free, I held on to his shoulder instead.

“It should, but this place is full of zombies too” 

“Then we have to get out of here” 

“I’m on it” 

“If we make it out alive, that is” 

“Don’t worry” He stopped walking to look at me, giving me a determined head nod. “I got your back” 

“I would love to say I have yours but… I don’t have a weapon…” I frowned, feeling helpless, which I didn’t like.

“Wait” Leon reached out for his belt and gave me a hand gun. “Here, have you fired one before?” 

“Not really…” I took the weapon, unsure, and tried to familiarize myself with the feeling of holding it. 

“Well, you’re about to now” He kept on walking, and I did too. “Watch out for the recoil, though” 

“Okay” I took a deep breath, preparing myself for when I would need to use it. “Now I got your back, Leon” 

He looked over his shoulder to me once more, this time dedicating me a small smile.

“Good, let’s get out of here”


End file.
